Steven "Steve" Rosenthal
Steven "Steve" Rosenthal was a contestant on Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 11th place. Personality Steve was a minor antagonist of that season, along with Aaron and Santos. The three of them made an agreement that they would sabotage the blue team to make all their other teammates disappear, and make themselves look good. In addition, he was arrogant, and ignored any mistakes he made, until he was forced out due to an injured knee. He also had a feud with Sterling. Season 13 Episode 1 While the chefs were on their way to Hell's Kitchen, the bus pulled over to Pacific’s Cinerama Theatre as Ramsay wanted to show them an inspirational video before going there. After, Ramsay revealed that the winner of that season would become the Head Chef at Gordon Ramsay Pub and Grill at Caesar's Palace, in Atlantic City, and told the chefs to cook their signature dish. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Steve was the sixth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Jennifer. He made a lamb dish, and Ramsay gave him 3 points out of 5 for being a solid effort. Despite that, the blue team lost the challenge 23-24 and they were punished by setting up the dorms for both teams, and carrying the red team's luggage when they would come back from their reward. During dinner service, Steve was on the meat station with Bryant. He was not seen much, except for telling Bryant to help JP and JR as they were struggling on the fish station. After the men got ejected from dinner service, he angrily yelled that four of them screwed the team up, referring to JP, JR, Aaron, and Fernando. The blue team lost dinner service and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, the blue team was reviewing the menu, but Steve got annoyed by Sterling's antics and asked if he was dropped on his head a couple of times. During the Geoduck Challenge, Steve was not seen during the first part, but during the second part, he was paired up with Aaron. Out of their two attempts, only one was accepted as their second one was two grams short. The blue team lost the challenge 14-15 and he was pissed off that the blue team lost by one point. they were punished by cleaning up all the sand outside the restaurant, prep the remaining geoduck for the next dinner service, and eat a boiled salt cod for lunch. During dinner service, Steve was on the fish station with Frank. At one point, Ramsay came over to his station and noticed that his scallops were overcooked and got lectured to ask for help if he needed it. Despite that, he was able to rebound. When Sterling said that he needed three more minutes on his meat, it led to an argument as his halibut was ready, but Frank calmed them down and reminded him to pay attention to Sterling’s timings. Then he sent up a raw halibut that Ramsay smashed with his fist. After he announced that Sterling's pork may take four more minutes, Ramsay kicked the entire blue team from the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers and Ramsay asked both teams to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Steve's name was brought up by JR due to the raw halibut incident and while he admitted to his mistake, he also argued that he set them up for success. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Steve said that Sterling should have been eliminated that nigh and felt that he was not taking the competition seriously. Then, when he told Sterling to shut the fuck up, that infuriated the latter, and called him out for disrespecting him, though he threatened to beat Sterling up. During the Jacket Challenge, Steve got annoyed when Sterling was reading out his recipe. He was the second person from the blue team to compete and went up against Katie on the frittata. Despite his potatoes being undercooked, he tied with Katie. The blue team won the challenge 6-4 and they were rewarded with a trip to the Venice Beach boardwalk, received a zip line experience, and ate lunch on top of the Erwin Hotel. During dinner service, Steve was on the appetizer station with JR. After the men were sent to the back pantry for a meeting, he told the men to stop panicking. After Bryant and Sterling were kicked out of the kitchen, Ramsay relocated him to the fish station and he sent up a acceptable serving of halibut. The blue team won dinner service. Episode 4 During the Brunch Service Challenge, Steve was not seen much, but the blue team lost the challenge. They were punished by grinding chorizo sausages for the next service. During the punishment, he said that he appreciated his electric grinders a lot more after this experience. Later that night, Steve, Santos, and Aaron labelled half of their teammates as dead weight, and agreed to sabotage them in order to cause a repeat of their last service. During prep, he was waiting for them to drop like flies. During dinner service, Steve was on the appetizer station with Sterling. Despite Ramsay telling him to wait for the salads, he wanted Sterling to go home along with the rest of the dead weight. So, he sent up his risotto despite Sterling not ready with his beet salads, and got lectured that the cold appetizers had to go to the pass before the hot ones. Later, he ignored Sterling's warning that his risotto was soupy, but Ramsay rejected it. The blue team lost dinner service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he said that he wanted to get rid of the screw ups, and considered Frank and JR. However, his name was considered by JR for his soupy risotto incident, but while claimed that he took responsibility for his mistake, it led to Bryant and Sterling changing their votes from Frank to him. Steve was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with JR as the first, and they were eventually joined by Frank. During his plea, he said that he had no idea why the blue team nominated him as he was never kicked out. He survived elimination, and said that being nominated was a wake-up call to get back up to the top. Episode 5 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Steve was paired with Sterling, and they chose the calamari chowder. It took them six attempts to get the correct protein, and the blue team eventually won the challenge 7:07 to 7:41. They were rewarded with a day at the Annenberg Beach House in Santa Monica. During the Family Night dinner service, Steve was on the garnish station. He was not seen much, except for expressing dismay when Aaron did not have his scallops on, but the blue team won dinner service. Episode 6 During the Farm Animal Challenge, Steve was pair up with Frank in the first part. Despite claiming to have been at a farm a lot, he grabbed a goat instead of a lamb, but after Frank grabbed the correct animal, they picked risotto as their side. His lamb dish was chosen for the second part, and he was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged. His lamb chops with pea and mint risotto was given 9 points out of 15 as the risotto lacked seasoning. The blue team eventually won the challenge 28-25, and they were rewarded with a trip to the Santa Barbara wine country to sample wine and eat lunch. During prep, Steve rudely rejected Sterling's claimed that he loved him. However, that angered Sterling, who proceeded to yell that he should talk to him if he had a problem with him, and that while he talked a big game, he was not worth shit, though he called Sterling shit in response. During dinner service, he was on the fish station. Despite getting a review from Ramsay on how to cook scallops, which he called an honor, he accidentally tossed one piece onto the burners when he tried scooping them out instead of dropping them from the pan like Ramsay explained, causing Ramsay to lecture him to listen. Later, he was brought into the back pantry with Santos, and ordered to wake up. When he sent up his halibut, it was raw, and an angry Ramsay kicked him and Santos out of the kitchen. Both team's were named joint-losers, and Ramsay asked them to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Steve nominated Sterling, only to get nominated by the latter due to him getting kicked out of service. While he told Sterling to go fuck himself and that the latter should go home, Bryant agreed with Sterling that his recent performances were not matching his experience. Steve was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Sterling as the first, and they joined Katie and Roe from the red team. During his plea, he said his goal was to become Ramsay’s next head chef, but Sterling reminded him that his dishes were not sent back in the last few services compared to his own dishes, and that he fucked up a lot. He survived elimination. Episode 7 After Katie left, Steve said goodbye to Sterling as he was relocated to the red team, and Ramsay sent him back in line. While walking back to the dorms, he said that not only was he happy to survive elimination, he was glad that Sterling was finally off the blue team. During the Italian Cuisine Challenge, Steve went up against Jennifer, and their dish was tortellini. He was the first person from the blue team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and went up, and presented his eggplant and mozzarella tortellini. While it was praised for having a lovely broth, he lost that round to Jennifer. The blue team eventually won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a $3000 shopping spree at American Rag Cie for a new wardrobe, and eating lunch at Cecconi’s. During the Italian Night dinner service, Steve was on the appetizer station with Santos. He started off slow, and had to have Fernando remind him what their first order was. Ramsay took notice of his slow performance, and asked where the fire in his belly was, before accusing him of not caring. When he sent up his risotto, it was salty and watery, which Ramsay deemed an embarrassment, but managed to get his second attempt approved. Later, Frank blamed him for sending up over cooked chicken for him, but he was pissed the former threw him under the bus. Then, he tried to help Aaron out on the fish station, but got pushed away by him. Both team's were named joint-losers, with Ramsay berating Steve for his slow start on appetizers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, he was nominated by Aaron and Bryant for his slow start, but he refused to be back up for elimination, even though Aaron reminded him of the soupy risotto, and said that his nominee was Frank for going down on the meat station. Steve was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Aaron as the first, and they joined Ashley and Roe from the red team. During his plea, he said that he had a lot of fight left, and blamed the meat and fish stations for the blue team’s poor performance. He survived elimination. Episode 8 After Ashley's elimination, Steve said goodbye to Frank as he was relocated to the red team, and welcomed Sade as a new teammate. Back in the dorms, he was happy that Frank was off the blue team, and had no problem having Sade on the blue team, as long as she was a team player. During the Dog Show Planning Challenge, Steve got confused when Sade announced that she would be making dog food, mentioning that she was not making any sense. He was the final person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and presented his Chilean sea bass with roasted potatoes. While it was praised for being moist and having a nice seasoning, he lost that round to Jennifer. The blue team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished with setting up the dining room for the Dog Show dinner service, and washing and grooming dogs the American Kennel Club sent over. During prep, Steve saw Sade tell off the blue team, and said that he hoped she would work with them and not against them. During the Dog Show dinner service, he was on the meat station. He kept calling Santos' name out a lot, without a time, and a an annoyed Ramsay ordered Sade to help him out. Despite that, he had a strong performance on the meat station, and the blue team won the challenge. Episode 9 Trivia *He is the third contestant to withdraw from the competition because of an injury, the first man to do so, and the first contestant that was forced to because of it. Quotes Category:Chef Category:Season 13 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Douchebags Category:Medical Exit